


Musician's Secret

by chilled_ramune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has been keeping a secret hobby from his friends for a few years now. It's the reason why he rarely attends after school clubs, and seems to disappear on certain evenings. So what happens when one certain friend does find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terezi

**  
**A long hallway stands in it's school. It just so happens that right now, 2:55 pm, is the end of the school day. Though the hall is mostly empty, there is someone of great importance to the story walking down this hallway.

What will you do?

**Be the Important Guy**

You walk through the halls, hands in your pockets, looking down, trying to make yourself small and unnoticeable. Your friends are all at their lockers and in the halls, chatting and making plans for the day, or going to whatever after school activities they may have.

You have your own plans. Secret plans that no one can know about. Especially not your idiot friends. You don’t know how they would react nor do you care to find out.

The hallways are empty now, aside from one or two people still lingering. No one important though. Or, so you think. Then you hear a very familiar sound.

Tap, tap, tap.

Oh god.

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound of a cane tapping on the ground rhythmically.

A sound that can only come from one girl.

You freeze and hope she won’t notice you. As long as your silent she’ll just pass on by.

You gulp from the nerves.

She freezes. Damn those ears.

She walks toward you carefully, now just a few inches from you. Her hand falls on your shoulder and moves up to your face and through your hair. Is she aware of how uncomfortable this makes people?

Of course it’s not nearly as bad as what she does after that. She leans in close, to where her face is just centimeters from yours, and takes in a few quick sniffs. “Generic shampoo and cheap cologne…” She mumbles. A bright grin appears on her face and you swear behind her glasses you see a spark appear in her normally blank eyes. “Hey there Karkat!” She says with a laugh. “What brings you here?”  
“Well this is school,” you say, rolling your eyes. “And it is Tuesday. A school day. You do the math.”

She laughs again and shakes her head. “No silly! I mean, what brings you to this specific part of the hallway? Nepeta said you rejected her offer to go to the animal lovers club? Why is that? Are you meeting someone? Oh you are so meeting someone aren’t you?” She’s leaned in close again and has this huge stupid grin on her face. “It’s none of your business what I’m doing! Anyways, shouldn’t you be with your sister? Why don’t you go to Nepeta’s stupid club?”

“‘Tula’s taking her boyfriend to the skatepark. I’m meeting with Vriska today.” Her crazy grin instantly drops to a scowl. “Some of us forgot to do our part of the history project…” She grumbled. “Well that’s all fine and dandy! You gonna greet her in the same creepy way you greet me?” She gasps dramatically and starts acting offended. “Karkles! Picking on a poor little blind girl! You should be ashamed!”

You groan and rub your temples. Her whole “helpless blind girl” act really gets at you sometimes. You’ve known her for years, since even before she completely lost her eyesight to chronic vision loss. She’s just as capable now as she was then, if not more.

Silently, you pray for Vriska to arrive soon and take this pain in the ass off your hands. As if by one of your stoner friends so-called “miracles” the blonde comes strutting down the halls, looking less than pleasant. “All right Terezi, let’s get this stupid project over with,” she says, shifting her weight a little. Terezi scowls a little. “You’re the one who didn’t do it in the first place,” she hisses.

“Well I was going to do it yesterday, but I totally forgot that the Nic Cage club had a meeting and-“

“So you skipped out on doing our project so you could make out with your boyfriend. Wonderful.”

“It’s not like that!” A light blush appeared on Vriska’s cheeks.

“Please. You and Egbert are the only people in that club and the whole school knows what happens at your little ‘meetings’.”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything!” Vriska’s face was now bright red from anger and embarrassment. Even if her and John weren’t a thing, it was obvious she wished they were. But John was never really interested in dating, just getting through high school without dying.

Terezi sighs and shakes her head. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s just go finish this project.” She half-growls. She quickly switches to a smile and waves goodbye to you. “Smell ya later Karkles!” She says with a giggle before hurrying off with Vriska.

You sigh loudly. That was a stupid hold up. At least now it’s over with. You finish making your way to your destination, opening the door to a large classroom. In the corner if the room is Rose Lalonde, the only one of your friends who knows your secret. You really only know her because she’s dating one of your friends, but you trust her not to tell anyone. “Hello Karkat,” she says with a small smile. You nod at her a grunt softly before making your way to a wall of large lockers. You stand in front of one and open it, pulling out a large case. You open the case carefully, slowly pulling out a cello. You sit down, take a deep breath…

And you begin to play.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat does a lot of work to hide his secret.  
> Meanwhile, Terezi does a lot of work to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hilarious how the first chapter of this thing went on Tumblr in like, October.  
> P R O C R A S T I N A T I O N

**Be Karkat**

A common question you get from your fellow orchestra students is how you could possibly claim to be passionate about music when you jump through hoops to make sure no one knows about it. Every single time you get asked this, you simply brush it off and pretend they never said it. It's not that they would understand anyways. You have a reputation to keep up, and no part of it involves being some "deep" guy who's passionate about music and arts or what have you, especially taking into consideration the fact that most of your friends see those guys as assholes, Rose being a special exception.

It's not easy hiding this from anyone, it hasn't ever been. However, you've somehow managed to keep your name from being mentioned in anything orchestra-related, including concert programs. You wear a wig, contacts, and lots of makeup to cover your appearance for concerts and other events, and avoid everyone. The directors are of course very hesitant about this, but you manage somehow.

"You can't hide forever, you know." Rose points out at the end of rehearsals. The big winter concert is coming up soon, along with a few smaller events, so it's rather late, almost 6:30 when you get out.

"I can try can't I?"

"Kanaya already knows."

"Yeah well that's because you invited her to a fucking concert, idiot."

"I haven't missed a single play since middle school, and she's never acted in any of them. I attended simply to see the work she put into costumes and makeup. She felt bad for not seeing anything that I've done, and orchestra is my only after school commitment."   
  
You sigh and roll your eyes. Kanaya Maryam is your close friend, Rose's girlfriend, and the only person outside of orchestra who knows your secret. You trust her, however you hate having anyone know.

"Have you ever noticed how she doesn't care that you're in orchestra? Don't you think our other friends would have the same reaction?"

"Yeah, except they won't." you grumble as your ride pulls up to the parking lot. Your dad gives you a smile and a wave, both of which you ignore.

"You never know unless you try. Perhaps just tell one or two people you can trust?"

"I can't trust any of the idiots," you say, getting in the car and closing the door.

**Be Terezi**

You stop being Karkat for a bit and decide to be Terezi, who is at the library with a certain frienemy,finishing a project that should have been done days ago.

"Pyrope!" an angry whisper snaps you out of the trance you were just in. You snap back to reality with a "Huh?" And earn an exasperated sigh from your partner. "Focus, damnit. We need to finish this thing." "I did my part; you're the one who chose to go and pretend to watch movies while you make out instead of doing the project," you grumble.

"I already told you, it's not like that!"  
  
"But you wish it was."  
  
"Do not!"

"You so wish it was like that."

"Just shut up and help me with this shit."

You half help her with the work, tricking her into doing most of it herself. At some point you space out again, far too preoccupied with your thoughts to continue "helping".

What was up with Karkat this afternoon? Was he hiding something? A secret lover maybe? But who? Nepeta was out of the question, she was at that meeting today...are was she...? Maybe...Jade? Or maybe it wasn't a girl...John perhaps? No...Dave? Yeah, right...Gamzee? There was a slight possibility, they were pretty close. Or maybe your just being ridiculous after all, what reason would Karkat have to have a secret lover? But if not that then what? Drugs? A possibility, once again he is pretty close friends with Gamzee, and the whole school knows how bad he is. But it would probably show if Karkat was doing drugs...maybe he's turned to a life of crime?! If that's the case, you have to find out! But how?

"Earth to Terezi!"   
  
Once again, Vriska cuts off your trail of thought. "We're not done yet," she says impatiently. "When we finish, then you can space out all you want, okay?!" You sigh softly and continue to "work" on the project with her, once again just tricking her into actually doing stuff herself. You finish the project at about 6 and start cleaning up. "I'm taking it home," you say as you pick the poster up. "You'll just lose it or some shit." "Boo hoo hoo Pyrope doesn't trust me," Vriska said sarcastically. You simply roll your eyes and ignore her. "Come on, I need to get home..." you mumble.

Vriska drops you off at home and you head straight for the kitchen, where your dinner is sitting in it's usual spot. You take a quick whiff. Spaghetti, one of your favorites. You walk over to the living room with your food and sit down on the couch. You can hear a game of Mario Kart from the TV. "Winning?" You ask before shoveling some food in your mouth. "If Peach would move her butt, I would be," Your older sister Latula half-growls. You can't help but laugh a little. She's usually so sweet, but the second she gets her hand on a control you best not mess with her. She's ruthlessly competitive, except against her boyfriend. "Yeah, you...beat that princess," you cheer with a mouth half-full of spaghetti.

Suddenly, you remember Karkat. How are you going to find out what he's up to? He's obviously not going to tell you anything, or even give a hint, so you'll have to find out yourself. You really don't want anyone else involved in this, so getting someone else to follow him won't work. You'll have to follow hi yourself, which won't be easy, but is possible. And Dave would be happy to take you home afterwards, of course.

You get up and bring your bowl to the sink, almost tripping over a chair and cursing to yourself on the way back. "Hey, 'Tula. Don't worry about picking me up tomorrow either," you say as you make your way to your room. "Dave and I are going to help Mr. W. with his Can Town stuff." "All right, Tezzi. You have fun with that!" You nod and smile before walking to your room and shutting the door. Once your in, you take out your phone and instruct it to call Dave. The phone rings only a couple of times before he answers. "Sup TZ? You and Serket finish that project all right?"

"Yeah, but as always she insisted I do most the work. Anyways, you wanna go help Mr. W. tomorrow? I'll be a little late, I've got things to take care of first. Nothing major, just some tutorials, you know how it is."

"Yeah I gotcha. Can Town sounds like a pretty sweet idea. How long are your tutorials?"

"Probably about 30 minutes or so. I'll call you when I'm on my way to the classroom. You can drop me off at home afterwards right?"

"Of course I can. Anything for you Tez."

You giggle a little. "Oh, such a gentleman!" You say as you laugh more.   
  
The two of you spend the remainder of the night chatting away about school and friends and other silly things, occasionally adding some playful silly flirting into the conversation like you always do. Before you both know it, it's almost midnight and time to get some sleep. "Wow, we sure got carried away there, huh?" you ask with a laugh. He laughs with you quietly. "Yeah, guess so. See ya tomorrow, Tez." "Yeah, you too," you say as you hang up. You curl up under the covers and smile. You've got a strategy, an alibi, and a way home afterwards. Your plan is absolutely flawless. Tomorrow, you'll find out exactly what Karkat is up to.


	3. Caught in the Act!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi puts her plan into action to find out just what her friend is up to.

**Be Terezi**          

The plan in itself sounds simple at first glance-track down Karkat to wherever he goes after school. If he doesn’t go anywhere today, you find more excuses to be able to stay after and follow him until he does. Keep close; don’t get caught, typical sneaky shit. Like something out of one of your sister’s assassin games. However, once you add in your handicap (you hate thinking of your blindness as such, but in this case it really is one), you get a recipe for disaster. You have to keep close to the wall as you walk through the halls without your cane, barefooted on tiptoes, listening closely for Karkat’s footsteps, knowing he could turn around at any second and catch you. Difficult? Maybe.  Impossible? Please, nothing is impossible for Terezi Pyrope! 

As the hallways clear and students leave the building, you stay behind, putting your cane and shoes in your backpack as you hide away in the bathroom right by the main hall and listen for Karkat’s footsteps. People don’t really realize it, but everyone has a way of walking as unique as their own fingerprints. If you listen closely, you can hear their pace, weight, and even their breathing. Karkat’s steps are rather quick and heavy (he slouches way too much; it doesn’t really help anything, especially considering he’s already one of the shortest students in the entire school) and his breaths are the same pace and rhythm as his walking. As soon as you hear him walk by, you sneak out the bathroom silently, staying close to the wall just like you planned. He doesn't seem to notice you, now you just have to hope things stay that way.

The hallways at your school are rather long, and Karkat seems to be going to the further end of the hallway. You're beginning to think maybe he's going outside, and that can only mean trouble. Suddenly, you hear him stop in his tracks and make a sort of "huh" sound. Your cue to quickly turn to the nearest room or corner or whatever and hide. You don't get caught, but an unfamiliar male voice tells you you're probably in the wrong place.

"Uh...you know this is the boys bathroom right?"

_Are you fucking serious._

You don’t let this phase you however, who cares if you walked into the boys bathroom? Sure it’s frustrating, but not embarrassing or anything. In fact, you can use this guy to your advantage. Time to turn on your signature Pyrope charm. “Oh, I’m sorry,” you whisper with an innocent smile. “I guess I just got lost!” You giggle softly and step a little closer. Oh god this guy is wearing like, half a can of Axe you feel like you’re going to gag. Still, you have to flatter him if you want help, and you have to hurry before you lose Karkat. “You smell pretty nice.” You can hear his sort of flattered laugh as he mumbles, “Thanks.” Lying to these morons is far too easy. “Say, can you do me a favor?” You don’t hear anything but you can assume he nods. Can’t this guy tell a blind girl when he sees one, or was you walking into the boys bathroom not enough of a clue for him? “Go out there, very quietly, and tell me  _exactly_ what you see.” He peeks outside quickly and reports back to you, “Some albino kid was just about to turn the corner…er, the first left one I think…like, over where the fine arts hall is? Yeah that one. I think I might know him...I’ve seen him at lunch or something…” “Yeah that’s great.” You interrupt. Wow this guy is chatty. “You said he’s heading towards the fine arts hall?” “Yeah…” “Thanks,” You smile at him and hurry off before he can start rambling again.

 _What business would Karkat have in the fine arts hallway?_ You wonder to yourself. Maybe he’s an actor…? Or in choir, you have heard him singing before and he was really good…You wait just outside the hallway, listening closely until you hear a door opening. Orchestra…? You hurry after him, swinging the door open quickly. “So this is where you’ve been!”   
**Be Karkat**

“So this is where you’ve been!”

 Your neck almost snaps as you turn around to the source of the familiar voice. “Terezi?! What the fuck are you-“You don’t even have to finish your question. She’s barefoot and without her cane; you know exactly what she did to find you here. It was one of her oldest tricks, and how you didn’t notice you have no fucking clue. “Why the _fuck_ did you follow me, Terezi?”

"I wanted to what you were up to, of course!” 

 “Why was it matter to you?!” She shrugs. “Look, I not doing anything here, I just-” “Actually,” Rose cuts you off. _Don’t you dare, Lalonde. Don’t you fucking dare._ “He is here for rehearsals, aren’t you Karkat?”

“I am not!” you snap. However, a few others have started to notice and now you know you’re screwed.

“Is that a friend of yours?”

“Hey, it’s Terezi!”

“I thought you didn’t want anyone knowing...”

 You sigh as Mr. Duece enters from his office to find out what all the noise is about. Why can’t everyone just disappear?! "Oh? Who is this?" He asks, approaching Terezi. "Terezi Pyrope! I'm a friend of Karkat's."

"Are you now? Well, it's good to see Karkat finally take enough pride in orchestra to bring his friends. However we do have a rule about shoes..."

"Oh! Just a moment!" Terezi takes off her backpack and opens it, pulling out her shoes and cane. The director gives her a strange look, but otherwise doesn’t comment. “So, is Karkat involved in the orchestra?” Terezi asks. "Oh yes, very!" Mr. Deuce cheers, clapping his hands together. "You should hear him on cello! Best I've heard in awhile! But this is the first time he's brought a guest; he usually hides it from his friends." "Yeah, and I was doing fine, until _you_ started stalking me!" You snap at Terezi. She simply sighs and rolls her eyes. "Why are you hiding this, though?" She asks. "I mean, I think it's kind of cool!" she smiles a little. "In fact...when's your next concert? I think it would be fun to-”

“ _No._ ” You start to shove her out before anyone _can_ give her the day. “You know I’ll find out anyways,” she taunts. “Well if you do, I better not see your face there, Pyrope.”

“And if I do show up?" She challenges, leaning closer to you with a smirk on her face. You huff and shove her off quickly. "Just...don't show up!" You snap at her. You almost slam the door in her face but- “Karkat?” You sigh as Terezi calls your name and open the door ever so slightly. “What?” “Your secret's safe with me, okay?” She smiles at you and...wait, is Terezi being sincere right now? Yeah, right...she’s probably going to tell everyone as soon as she can. Terezi isn’t a sincere person. Oh, if only she was.

**Be Terezi**

So that’s what he’s been up to! And here you were worried he was getting into trouble. Oh, wait until everyone finds out that- No. He seemed pretty upset about you finding out, imagine how he’d act about everyone in the whole school finding out. Still, he is being rather ridiculous. But if he’s really so insistent on keeping everything a secret...you suppose you can control yourself, just this once. For him. Of course you’re still going to attend his concerts, there’s nothing he can do about that. You’ll just have to find out from another source. The morning announcements seem reliable enough; they usually announce things like concert dates. And even if they don’t, Rose is likely to tell you. Whatever, you’ll deal with that tomorrow. Right now, you’re needed in room 1755 for some very important city development.

You call up Dave to let him know you’re heading down there before hurrying over to the government classroom on the other side of the school. You get there in almost record time, and Dave greets you as you enter the room. “Hey Tez,” he says. You follow his voice over to a pile of cans. “‘Sup? I’m guessing your tutorials went well?”

“Of course they did!” you lie.

“Which class did you have tutoring for anyways?”

“Ahhh...” you have to think about what classes have tutorials today. “Algebra!” you say as soon as you remember. Close call there.

The two of you spend the rest of the next few hours working on different building and roads for Can Town, and before you know it it’s time to leave. “Need me to take you home, little lady?” Dave asks. You can practically hear him smirking. “My oh my what a gentleman you are, Strider!” you respond as you fan yourself with your hand. “Please do.”

“Careful there, don’t hurt yourself swooning, Miss. I know I’m hard to resist but at least try to control yourself.” You laugh and roll your eyes at him. “I’ll try,” you say simply.

He leads you to his car and opens the door for you before getting in himself and starting the car. Usually, the two of you gossip and joke during car rides, but this one is strangely quiet. Occasionally you'll hear Dave sigh or clear his throat, but no actual conversation happens. You almost want to start something yourself if it weren't for the fact that you feel like he doesn't want to talk right now. Weird...he was so chatty earlier, though he did have a few moments where he would seem to want to ask you something only to take it back. But that was just Dave being Dave right? You’re not sure what to do, so you just stay quiet and listen to the radio.

It isn't until the end of the ride that Dave finally says something. He gets out and helps you out like he does every time he drops you off, but it's different somehow. Rather than being stupid and "ironically" flirty about it, he seems to be being...genuine... Before he walks you to your door he clears his throat and says in a voice just dripping with nervousness, "Hey Terezi?"

He almost never calls you Terezi...is he okay? "What's up Dave?"

"So, I got invited to this really sweet party and I was wondering...would you wanna like, go to it with me or whatever?"

"Like a date?" You raise a curious eyebrow. Is that why he's nervous?

"Yeah I guess. If that's cool I mean if not it can just be a bros thing you know I'm cool with that too bros are cool where would you be without bros ri-"

"Oh my god stop rambling you doofus. Yeah a date sounds fun!"

"-ght? They've got your back and-oh. All right cool."

You smile at him and you're pretty sure he smiles back. "So are you going to walk me to the porch, mister charmer?" You ask. He chuckles softly. "Of course, my lady," he says as he takes your hand. The two of you walk to your door together and you give him a quick hug before heading inside. "See ya tomorrow Tez."

"Bye Dave!" You give him a quick wave before shutting the door. "I'm home!" You shout as you make your way to your room and shut the door. You fall onto your bed and think everything over. A date with Dave Strider himself, huh? You smile ever so slightly at the thought. This should be fun.

 


End file.
